Jennifer' Story Part 1
by castlencis
Summary: This is about Jennifer's life in Ireland before she moved to New York plus we learn about her family. Don comes up later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Jennifer's Story Part 1. **

**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction story for CSI New York. I really love the show. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI New York characters. **

**Prolog. **

Jennifer Jameson is one of the best garda in her hometown of Naas Co. Kildare, Ireland. Jennifer's father is a Judge in the Supreme Court in Dublin, her mother is a secondary school teacher in Newbridge, her brother Brian is a solicitor, her second brother Ryan is in training for the police force as well, her sister Elena is a qualified chef and is working in one of the top hotels in Dublin and her sister Rita is a qualified teacher and is studying different languages so that if she wants to teaches some where else she is able to understand what the people say to her.

**Brian is the eldest, Elena is second eldest, Jennifer is third, Rita is second youngest and Ryan is the youngest. Ok now that everybody has their qualifications what's next on the cards for everyone in the family. Well Brian has been dating a woman called Lydia for two years and on the day Jennifer got promoted to Detective liaison officer to the press. They got married in December of the same year. They're wedding day was on New Year's Eve and it was really special. The next to get married was Elena and she married Joe who owned his own five star Hotel in New York and was the Mayor's son. Jennifer was to busy with work to look for anything like what her sister and brother had and when family occasions came round they used to tease her about it but as always Ryan came to her defense. Rita was the next to get married also to Luke Tracey who works in the translating Department in the United Nations Headquarters in New York with her sister. Ryan and Jennifer were the only two left in Ireland along with their parents. **

**Everything was going really well for about a year and then tragedy struck the family when Jennifer and Ryan were told that their mother was dead. They were told last because the others had to get flights home. When Ryan saw his father he decided to move back home to help him through this rough time. Jennifer was having a hard time holding herself together because one she always felt like someone was watching her and she didn't feel safe. At her mother's furnel her work mates came to pay their respects to the family on their tragic loss. But there was one person in particular that she did not want at her mother's furnel and that was Detective John o' Neil. When Brian saw her reaction to this person being here he knew that Jennifer wasn't telling him or the others everything and wondered if Ryan knew anything about it and so he decided to ask him about it. **

**A/N: I hope you like it. All reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jennifer's Story Part 1. **

**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction story for CSI New York. I really love the show. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI New York characters. **

**Jillian's Furnel.**

Brian saw his young brother speaking with friends and colleagues of his and his sister Jen and decided to go over and interrupt the conversion and ask to speak to his brother in private for a moment. He excused himself from his present company and went to Ryan's side and grabbed him by the elbow for a minute and when Ryan saw that Brian needed to speak to him about something he excused himself also from his group of friends and went with his brother to a quiet place in the conor to talk. "Brian what's this about?" Ryan asked his brother. "Hey Ryan, Do you know the guy talking to Jen over in the corner and why she doesn't like him being here?" Brian asked.

When Brian pointed out where Jen was Ryan's jaw just dropped and he looked at his brother and knew he had to say something to him. "Brian he is one of the Detectives that works out of the station here in Naas sometimes along side Jen, at first Jen didn't mind that it was just the odd case but he seems to have some connection higher up and now sis has to work every case he gets with him, she never wanted, that he's also stopped any decent guy who tries to get near her to ask her out to back off, Brian I swear he's stalking her but I can't prove it but listen you have contacts in the states can you have things set up in a way that when the time comes she needs to disappear some where safe and with people you trust" Ryan said while watching his sister tell Detective O'Neil that she would not be working for the next few weeks because her family needed her more than the job did at that moment and when she was about to walk away he hit her in the face not once but twice and both Brian and Ryan saw and went to her side instantly. "Bro, take sis to the kitchen now," Brian said.

Ryan did just that and when both their sisters saw Jen's face they told Ryan that he should make sure that their father didn't see what happened to Jen. Ryan just nodded and went to check on their father. Their father was in deep conversation with some relatives on their mother's side of the family and didn't see anything and when his father locked eyes with him he saw saddens and understanding in his eyes. When his father was dragged backed into the circular of friends and relatives he saw his brother telling Detective O'Neil that if he came near any member of his family he would regret it a great deal.

It looked like things might be ok. Brian had escorted the Detective from the house and told him never to come back again.

**A/N: I hope you like it. All reviews are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jennifer's Story Part 1. **

**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction story for CSI New York. I really love the show. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI New York characters. **

**Life without Mother.**

**It had been a really difficult month after our mother died. Dad started to drink not heavily but enough that he had to get away from work for a while and while he wasn't working it became clear to both Ryan and myself that maybe he should move over to the states and work there and have a fresh start. Ryan suggested this idea to him and he nearly came close to losing an arm if I had not walked in at that exact moment. It was only when my father saw my reaction that he let go of my brother dropped the knife and slide down the wall facing the entrance to the kitchen where I was standing with his head in his hands. **

**Neither Ryan nor myself had ever seen our father like this it worried and scared us half to death. "My dear Jenny what have I done to have this happen to our family," said Harry (father) to his daughter who stood there looking at him in pure shock. "Dad, you did nothing to have this happen to our family, it wasn't your fault, Ryan's fault, my fault or anyone else's fault to have this happen to our family ok," said Jen to her father. When he decided to go to bed to sleep it off it was best that the others went at the same time and they did. Once Jen had done the back she went straight up to bed and left the locking up of the front of the house to her brother Ryan. He noticed a car parked across the street from in front of the house and some one was watching what was happening it made him uncomfortable so he double checked everything else and locked the front door last and switched off the lights downstairs and went upstairs to bed. **

**The next morning Ryan, Jen and their father had a discussion about what was happening to them since Jillian's death and it was a difficult conversation to have since she died only a month ago. Harry (their father) agreed to go to New York for a while and spend time visiting the others to see how they are coping and so Jen arranged the tickets for him and if he chose to stay over there and start fresh they wouldn't object to his decision. Jen had e-mailed Brian about the situation with their father and let him know the details of his flight and so things started to change for the family. Jen knew that with her father away in New York work would start to become impossible but everyone knew that she would always be on the defensive with everyone because she had been that way since her mother died. **

**When Ryan saw Jen at her desk in their father's study he knew she was having a real hard time coping with everything that was happening at home but now for a while she wouldn't have to worry about their father and just take care of herself. "Jen, there was a car outside the house last night is something wrong at work" Ryan asked. "Oh Ryan it's just that detective O'Neil that got transferred in from a station in Dublin wants to know everything about me and he's asked me out more than once and I've said no more times than I can count" said Jen, "besides I am really vaunable at the moment cause of mum I miss her Ryan" added Jen. "Hey sis I will not let anyone or any thing near you ok, things will work out for all of us sis I mean that and besides what he's doing is harassment and he knows it," said Ryan. They then both looked at the clock and one she had rang her boss earlier to tell him to send any of her work to the house by female officer and not Detective O'Neil. Her boss had asked how things were and she had told him that he would have her report by the end of the day. Ryan had kissed his sister on the cheek and went to work and waved to his father as he closed the front door.**

"**Jenny sweetheart, did I tell you that you have family in New York not just your brother and sisters but aunts uncles and your godfather lives there as well" said Harry. "Dad you never mentioned your side of the family why" Jen asked. "Well sweetheart your aunts and uncles didn't approve of your mother because she taught dance to underprivileged kids after college and I had met her while on leave she gave me her address here in Ireland and phone number, I introduced your mother to your grandparents the week before I got shipped out again and they loved her she told them everything about herself and about her dream to open her own school of dance and academic studies there in New York. After I was shipped out my parents asked your mom to dinner to meet the rest of the family and she agreed that evening did not go well because the cops turned up at my parents door looking to speak to your mom and of course your grandfather being the man he was let them in and brought them to his study and as soon as he walked back into the dinning room your mother was standing and followed him to his study your grandmother went with them once inside she had been informed that both her parents were dead and her brother and sister were staying with friends which meant that your mom never got to finish off her scholarship in New York. She had to leave the next day, my parents went with her to Ireland and when she came home her brother and sister held her for dear life she introduced my parents to them and her sister handed her a letter with my handwriting on the envelope and she started crying and your grandmother grabbed a hold of her and told her to let it out. It was a long time after I came back from Bayroot that I decided to marry your mom but first I wanted my family's approval for the engagement. When I saw my brothers and sisters they thought I didn't know about what happened and so I informed my family of my plans but only my parents agreed with me so I told them that the wedding would be in Ireland and that Jill would need help with planning it so my mother agreed to help along with my dad. The rest of the family were blacklisted because of what they did and said by me and my parents" said Harry "Dad I'm sorry that you never got to mend bridges with your brothers or sisters but none of us knows what god has in store for us" said Jen. **

**They had been chatting for nearly two hours when the doorbell rang and Harry went to answer the door when he opened it he found a young female officer on the other side holding a box with paperwork in it for Jen to go through and have update any work that needing updating. Harry took the box from the officer and thanked her and told her that Jen would be working from home for the next couple of weeks and handed her a letter so that her boss and only her boss was to see read it and destroy it afterwards, the female officer told Harry that she would do that on his behalf and hers and turned to leave and as she did so she noticed a car parked across the street. She took out her cell phone to call Jen but called a friend and told them that there was a strange car outside their house she memorized the plate number and decided to check who owned the car. When the female officer found out who owned the car she informed Jen's brother Brian in New York. **

**When Jen got the call from Brian she was shocked she didn't know what to think but when he started to talk about their dad she realised that she had spaced out for a few minutes. When Jen got off the phone to Brian she realised that not only is her dad going to New York but her young brother is also going after he graduates next week. She started to work on the files that her father left on the desk while she was talking to her brother. While Jen was working away her father was getting rid of all the alcolic drink in the house so that he is not tempted to take a drink again. When Harry looked at the clock he realised that it was time to start preparing lunch and so that is what he did. When Jen came into the kitchen to make lunch for herself and her father what she saw surprised her a great deal. Her father had made lunch for them and not only that but he was putting glass bottles in a bag to put in the bin. **

**When Harry saw his daughter standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching him he smiled and put the bag to one side and told her to sit down and he would put everything on the table. This was something new to Jen because she never saw her father work in the kitchen and was amazed that he knew how to cook. But because the day was hot and humid he prepared a beautiful salad for lunch. "Dad why did you not cook when Mum was alive?" asked Jen. Harry smiled at his daughter and said, "Your mother was insistent that I cook for her and her alone and she would cook for you". That was really sweet Jen thought to herself. When Jen finished lunch she was wondering why her father chose law instead of cooking. While Harry was making the tea he saw that his wonderful daughter was curious about something in regards to him and he said to her "Spit out whatever your wondering because you'll go crazy if you don't Jen", "Well Dad, I was wondering why you studied Law when cooking was your passion", said Jen. "Jen cooking was a passion I found after I married your mother plus I already had my Law degree and I wasn't going to waste it", said Harry. **

**Jen sat at the table having her coffee thinking if her dad knew about Ryan's decision to go to New York with him and if he did she now knows why he is so happy because he's not going alone. "Dad I'm going to go back to the study to do some more paperwork, Ryan should be home for dinner ok", said Jen as she got up from the table and was heading for the door when her father says, "Ryan will be home early because he's cooking dinner". She turned and smiled letting her father know that she heard him and with that went to the study to finish her work. **

**A/N: I sorry this is late but it took a while to finish the chapter. By the way reviews are welcome and for the moment they're all my own characters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jennifer's**** Story Part 1. **

**A/N: This is my first**** fan-fiction**** story for CSI New York. I really love the show. Sorry this took so long to write but had a lot of other things going on with family. Wanted this chapter to show a bit of Jen's life after her brother and father had left for New York. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI New York**** characters****. **

**Jennifer's Hardship. **

**It had been almost a month since her brother and father left for New York. In the days leading up to their departure they had tried to get her to go with them but her job would not permit it but promised that she would visit them when they were more settled in their new home. After they left Jen was doing well on her own she could watch what she wanted and do what she wanted. It was in the last couple of weeks that things started getting really bad for Jen and she couldn't understand where this person's hatred for her had come from and it made her nervous to be around anyone she worked with and went out with, she had this odd feeling that someone was watching her movements on a regular basis. **

**This made her really uncomfortable. This continued for several months and it was getting worse as the days drugged on and on and there didn't seem to be an end to it. She had started to date Detective O' Neill near the end of August and it seemed that things had eased off for a bit. But things got progressively worse for Jen right after Christmas. John started to beat her pretty bad and this continued for about a year. She had put in for a transfer to Kilkenny on a perenement basis. Jennifer had broken up with John three weeks before their one year annervisay. John reacted badly and went after Jen a week before her transfer to Kilkenny. When her boss had arrived at her house in Naas it was then he saw the heartache that Jen was suffering he went with her to the hospital and spoke to the doctors there and explained that her ex-boyfriend who is a cop is the person behind all her visits to the ER and for this visit as well he told the doctors that she agreed to put him down as her next of kin and only information was to be given to him and him alone. **

**Back at the house all of John's workmates were disgusted with him and they were glad to put him in cuffs. Jennifer's friend Elaine couldn't believe that she was so stupid as to not see the sign's of Jen's abuse both physical and emonital. Elaine spoke to one of Jen's work mates and was told that the captain had things in place in case anything happened and that her family were not to be told the extent of what had happened. It took weeks for Jennifer to recover from her injuries and while she was doing that the crime scene investigators finished with the house so Elaine could put it back to the way it was with some extra things there as well. Elaine had gone to see Jennifer in the hospital and it was then that Jen asked Elaine to watch the house while she lived and worked in Kilkenny. **

**That was over 8 months ago, Jen was never told what happened to John or the charges against him but she didn't want to know that part of her life was over with and she had started over in Kilkenny. Jen was enjoying her work and her life it must have been fate to bring her to this county. At the weekends she would meet up with some of her friends from Naas and some of her work mates and have a good night out. One weekend in partuliar Jen had been out with some of her friends from work when one of them falls and breaks her ankle. Because Jen was sober she drove them to A&E and when they got there and got inside they waited till the doctor came to see Amanda's ankle. Dr. Alex Mitchell was on call and didn't know it was his sister who injured herself until he saw her laughing and joking with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. **

**When Amanda saw Alex standing beside her she let out a groan, "I was hoping you weren't working tonight", said Amanda, "Wait, Mandy you know this Doctor", says Jen and Amanda just nodded her head in a yes. "Hi, I'm Dr. Alex Mitchell, I'm Mandy's brother", says Alex as he holds out his hand for Jen to shake. "Sorry, I'm Jennifer ****Jameson, Mandy's work mate", says Jen with a smile the first genuine smile in a long time. "Sis, you're going to have to have an x-ray, this could take a while you should ring your husband and tell him you'll be a while", said Alex, "Alex, Jen rang Jack for me and told him what happened and not to worry because she is with me, I couldn't talk to him because I was trying to sober up a bit more before speaking and yes I did talk to him and said it happened the way Jen said it did, ok, now can I go get this x-ray done", said Amanda and Alex nodded his head and the orderly came and took her to x-ray. **

"**Am I right in thinking that she broke her ankle, Dr. Mitchell", says Jen and Alex looks at her and says "It's possible, if she did she wouldn't be in work for a couple of weeks, she can be a clustes without drink in her system, listen here is my card if you need anything my home number is on the back if you want to just chat to someone other than my sister, Ms. Jameson", "Well here's my card and my home number is on the back and the same applies to you Dr. Mitchell", says Jen. Neither one of them realized that they had the same thought at the same time about Amanda and they smiled to themselves. On the way back from x-ray Amanda sees her brother smiling and notices that Jennifer is smiling also, "well I wonder if this little trip to the hospital will get more interesting" thought Amanda. **

"**Guess who's back", said Amanda, "I don't have to guess Mandy I saw you coming a mile off, so is Alex your twin brother", asks Jennifer. "How in god's name did you know that", asks Amanda. "Easy, you two look alike", said Jennifer. Amanda looks at her friend with a knowing look and smiled saying "I take it he gave you his number then, about time you got some action". Jen didn't know what to say because Amanda's brother had heard the last part of what was said but did not acknowledge the fact that he heard his sister. "Well sis from the look of the x-ray you broke your ankle so you are going to have to be on crutches for the next couple of weeks", said Alex. "I am guessing that you are going to put her ankle in a cast", said Jen. "That's right Ms. Jameson, I take it you will bring her to work everyday", said Alex of course Jen just nodded her head and then excused herself so that she could update Amanda's husband. **

**Well just as soon as Jen disappeared Alex got to work in fixing up his sister's injured ankle. Amanda looked at her brother and noticed that he was upset about something and decided to ask him what it was that has made him so angry. "Hey Alex what wrong, you seem angry about something what is it?" asked Amanda. Alex knew that right now was not the best place to have this conversation with his sister so he just looked at her and said "Now is not the time or place to discuss this Amanda, we'll talk about it tomorrow when you finish work and are at home" and with that he continued his work until he was finished. Then Jen walked back in and saw the tense look on Amanda's face and knew something wasn't right between her brother and her. Jen decided not to ask questions and would let them tell her when they were ready. **

"**Ok, we're all done here, Ms. Jameson I didn't notice you coming back in but you can take your friend home", says Alex, "Thank you Dr. Mitchell, oh by the way Amanda I just informed Jack of what's been happening he said he'll chat to you when you get home", says Jen and Amanda just nods her head in answer. Once the paperwork was done to release Amanda, Alex just handed her the papers without saying a word to her apart from saying goodnight and left to look after other patients. After they left the hospital and were on the way home Jen decided to ask Amanda something about her brother. "Mandy, how long has your brother been single?" asked Jen. "You know Jen now is not the time to ask me that, by the way what I said back at the hospital I meant it as a joke", said Amanda. Jen just smiled and nodded her head, as she pulled up in front of her house and stopped the car. Jack was at the door waiting for the car to stop and when it did he went to the passenger side door and opened it to help his wife out of the car and into the house. **

**Jen followed them as far as the front door and said "Goodnight Amanda and rest that ankle of yours as much as possible stay home and I'll bring your work to you ok". Jack had brought his wife as far as the couch and then turned to say goodnight to Jen and noticed that she had moved away from the door and started walking back to the car. "Jen thank you for this, I mean your help I know that going to a hospital can be difficult for you but with time it will get easier, go home and get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow ok", said Jack, "Thanks cousin, you should tell her how we know each other before other people tell her", said Jen as she got in the car and closed the door before Jack could respond to her statement and started to drive home to her little house to get some sleep. **

**It had been a couple of days later when she herself had a chance to talk to Amanda. When she arrived at the house to see her she noticed her brother walking out of the house but when she got out of the car Amanda saw her but shook her head saying not now, Jen understood and got back into the car and went back to town and went to a small café for something to eat and drink. Alex had noticed Jen but also noticed how she understood his sister's message and was curious so he followed her to town. When he arrived in town and saw that she was on the phone talking to someone he thought he had missed his chance but sent her a text asking if she wanted to meet up with him for lunch sometime during the week. He hadn't got a reply back from the text he sent earlier so he went back to the hospital to work. **

**Jen had been talking to her brother Ryan on the phone when she got a text but didn't look at it. Ryan was coming home for a visit to see how things were for her now that she has moved to Kilkenny to work. He arrives on Sunday and goes back to New York the following Monday. So now she gets to see the text message and is surprised to see it's from Alex. She sends him back one saying that he could help her prepare for her brothers visit, and sends him her address.**

**A/N: What is going to happen between Jen and Alex? How is Ryan going to react to seeing his cousin Jack? Please your reviews are most welcome along with your suggestions. **


End file.
